


Boredom’s Cure

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Nick entertain themselves whilst stuck in a boring meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom’s Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for fredbassett who gave the prompt “impasse”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Nick Cutter did absolutely nothing to stifle the loud and obnoxious yawn that escaped him. The meeting he was currently sitting in, surrounded by civil servants who had no idea what to do about him or the anomalies and who wouldn’t be able to identify a dinosaur if it stomped on them, was currently entering its third hour, and still there was no end in sight.

There wasn’t even the promise of any food on the horizon.

“As I was saying,” the official chairing the meeting continued, “the ARC is a drain on government resources, and we don’t appear to be gaining any benefit from its existence.”

She was a slender woman with waves of brown hair fighting to escape a tightly wound ponytail and Cutter had already had as much as he could take of her blatant insinuations that he and his team were worthless. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him but he wasn’t about to have his team’s efforts so summarily dismissed.

“No benefits?!” Cutter exploded. “Are you out of your mind? The fabric of space and time is being ripped to shreds! We’re saving lives, for god’s sake! It’s all right for you in your fancy office with…”

“Cutter!” Lester snapped. “That’s enough!”

Cutter paused momentarily and glared at Lester. He was just about to continue on his rant when Lester’s foot, devoid of shoe, slowly travelled up his leg.

Cutter shot Lester a baffled look, jaw dropping. Lester ignored him and turned to the woman in charge.

“Mrs Devine, what Professor Cutter was attempting to reiterate is that the presence of the ARC is the only thing that is keeping the public unaware of the existence of the anomalies in the first place. And keeping those same members of the public safe from harm.” The leg drifted higher and Lester spoke louder in order to cover Cutter’s startled yelp. “Unless of course you were planning on issuing a press release explaining the incidents in the Forest of Dean, the motorway, the - ”

“Yes, thank you, Mr Lester,” Mrs Devine interrupted. “I believe we all have the picture. However, we are still not satisfied.”

“Well, then,” Lester replied, toes flexing and hands waving, “I don’t really see where else we can go from here.”

Cutter closed his mouth and started to bite his tongue as Lester applied just the right amount of pressure to ensure his erection was now demanding attention and his brain was having difficulty finding the words to object to either Lester’s ministrations or the civil servant’s idiocy.

“Indeed,” Mrs Devine retorted. “Let’s reconvene in thirty minutes.” She disappeared out of the door, her flunkies following her like ducklings after their mother.

Lester looked down at his notes and rolled his pen along the desk until it fell to the floor. “Oh my,” Lester cried, with false surprise, “I do appear to have dropped my pen.”

And then he sank down to the floor.

Cutter, wearing the same baffled expression he had up until now, wasn’t sure whether he wanted Lester to be doing what he thought he was doing, or whether he wanted an anomaly to open up in the floor and swallow him whole. He shuddered as he realised that even his thoughts were innuendo laden and then he gasped as Lester fingers undid his fly and yanked at his trousers.

“You’re not really…” Cutter started to protest weakly. But yes, it did appear that Lester was, really.

Lester’s tongue and hands were surprisingly expert as they freed Cutter’s erection from his boxers and Cutter made a mental note to ask about that later. But for right now all he could manage to do was open his legs wider and grip onto the side of the table for leverage as Lester’s teeth started to graze against his cock and he couldn’t help his loud groan that seemed to echo around the empty conference room. Lester didn’t seem too concerned though as he started to suck and lick and do everything he could to illicit even more moans out of the other man.

Helen had never liked giving blowjobs and Cutter could only vaguely remember that once in the distant past of his university student days he’d found himself on the receiving end of one. But surely never like this. Especially when the sudden application of deft fingers had him coming harder than he ever had before and he sank even lower in his chair as Lester swallowed everything that he had to give. He had had no idea that blowjobs could be that intoxicating.

Or that the idea of the great James Lester on his knees would be such an incredible turn on.

Seconds passed as Cutter just sprawled in his seat, unable to gather up the strength to move. Lester got out from under the table and sat back on his seat, looking like the consummate professional. Cutter marvelled at the way that even Lester’s suit seemed to be in perfect condition, without a single crease or ruffle in evidence.

“Don’t you want me to…?” Cutter asked, waving his hand in Lester’s general direction. He couldn’t imagine that Lester had done that just for the sake of it. But Lester surprised him by shaking his head.

“No, I don’t think so.” The door opened and the other civil servants re-entered the room. “We can discuss that matter later.”

Cutter’s eyes grew wide and he sat up and pulled his chair closer to the desk and tried to surreptitiously re-arrange himself. But he was sweaty and sticky in all the wrong places and the only saving grace was that no one chose to sit too close to him.

“Well, gentlemen,” Mrs Devine began, “shall we continue?”

Cutter shifted in his seat as Lester smiled over at him. He had the distinct feeling that he’d be agreeing to anything, just to get that smug bastard out of this meeting. And behind another desk entirely.

Preferably with Cutter’s cock buried deep inside him.


End file.
